Alcibiades
Category:Grav Vehicles Category:A to Z Index Category:TOG Vehicles Category:Light Grav Tanks Etymology Alcibiades was a statesman in historic Athens who was twice accused of sacrilege and forced to leave the city. Despite the citizens demanding his death, he continued to serve his city as a soldier and strategist. He was assassinated by the very people he espoused to protect. Production History The wedge-shaped Alcibiades was originally conceived as a light, fast reconnaissance and light skirmish vehicle. It laid the groundwork for the later emergence of the Aeneas as the TOG´s premier light grav tank. When TOGSOG (TOG Strategy and Operations Group) commissioned Globetech Industries in 6750 to design and build the tank, they had a similar weapons loadout in mind to what would later become standard on the Aeneas: a 100mm Gauss cannon and a complementary laser, supported by moderate SMLM missile capacity. Globetech, at that time, owned several gennium-arsenic mines and laser manufacturing plants, and decided to try and increase their profits from the commission. The firm arbitrarily changed the tank´s design to carry two of their own lasers, hoping that the design would pass muster despite the flagrant disregard for the specs detailed in the contract. When the design was submitted, TOGSOG immediately demanded a change back to the original specs. Globetech half-heartedly produced several prototypes, including one that took away both lasers and the 25mm to be able to squeeze a 50mm Gauss cannon into the turret, but none of them was really intended to work. With the help of several rounds of bribes to influential Senators, the stalling for time was successful. Finally TOGSOG capitulated with ill grace and accepted the vehicle as it stood - but immediately set out commissioning new designs from other companies which would ultimately result in the Aeneas, which owes much to the original research of Globetech. Most independent analysts believe that the revenue from the sales of Globetech lasers to equip the Alcibiades´s in service would have been far outstripped by the sales of the tank if the firm had produced a vehicle like the Aeneas in the first place. As it is, government orders placed on the Aeneas far surpass those of the Alcibiades. Design Philosophy and Operational Role It is hard to speak of a design philosophy when the intended operational role of the Alcibiades was simply to carry Globetech´s lasers into battle and net the firm additional profits. Legions issued the tank needed to work out by themselves how to use it. Fortunately, the Alcibiades has been around for quite some time, and its quirks and strengths are well-known. With its high thrust and adequate armour and shielding, reconnaissance is the definite forte of the Alcibiades. It can outrun most of the Renegades´ and CAF´s light tanks, including the ubiquituous Vipers and Wolverines, making quick hit-and-run tactics feasible even if the enemy is also equipped with light units. With its ammunition-independent lasers, it is also a good vehicle for extended raids against enemy supply lines, especially if the targets are guarded by ground tanks without shields that are vulnerable to the Alcibiades´ lasers. Where its younger cousin, the Aeneas, can mix it up with other grav tanks of similar tonnage on its own, the Alcibiades falls short. The lasers have good range, and the Alcibiades´ speed enables it to keep its distance and take potshots, but a shielded target is difficult to hit with a laser if unpainted, and the tactic "fire, retreat, repeat" can lose the Century a lot of ground. If the Alcibiades is supposed to work in a light combat and skirmish role, it must be paired with other tanks or infantry that can paint for it. It seems to work well with Lupises or Aeneases in mixed platoons. Since the Alcibiades has been in use for such a long time, Legion technicians are usually very familiar with the vehicle, and maintenance for those vehicles still in service is seldom a problem. Deployment The Alcibiades, due to the original contract, serves in alost every TOG recon unit in the galaxy. Since at the time of its introduction, in 6755, recon vehicles were in short supply, and since the Alcibiades was the first mass-produced recon grav tank that had decent armour, units equipped with them felt they had gained an edge over their enemies that they had lacked before. The relief was tangible. The first units to use them racked up a spate of citations that were not due to a real superiority of the tank but rather just picking up the slack from a time when decent recon vehicles hadn´t been available. Nevertheless, many of the Legions who got the Alcibiades at that time still view it fondly and swear by it, even if other, more recently introduced vehicles are much better at the recon / skirmish role on paper. Web resources The Alcibiades´ Centurion vehicle sheet at knossos.firenebula.com/centurion/